Et si jamais
by Holly Safer
Summary: PostPoudlard basé sur tome5 ::::: Le monde sorcier est en Guerre, Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais et fait régner la peur sur toute l'Europe. Un seul homme se met en travers de son chemin : Harry Potter. Son but : l'empecher de détruire le monde
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Cette histoire est basée sur les aventures de Harry Potter, le fameux personnage (et son univers) créé par JKRowling (dont on attend impatiemment et anxieusement le dernier tome de la série). Ayant autorisé les lecteurs à écrire sur son univers, je la remercie humblement.  
__Je ne touche rien sur les histoires que j'écrie, j'en tire juste une satisfaction personnelle ainsi qu'un entraînement à l'écriture. A l'heure du langage SMS, il est bon de savoir écrire des mots en entiers…. Sauf qu'à force de taper sur un clavier, je ne suis plus habituée au stylo ! _

_Cette histoire a été commencée avant la sortie du tome6, donc elle se base essentiellement sur les faits du tome5. Même si parfois j'essaie de me rapprocher de la réalité, ce n'est pas si évident s'il faut changer toute l'histoire…. Alors pour les puristes, je m'excuse d'avance !  
__Evidemment, qui aurait pensé, à l'époque, à la Quête des Horcruxes ?... Pas moi en tout cas ! Cependant, j'ai imaginé quelque chose d'approchant, puisque Harry devra trouver les « Six Royaumes Maudits », en partant du royaume terrien, ce qui fait 7 « royaumes » au total ! 7 royaumes, 7 pierres magiques à trouver et 1 couronne à reconstruire pour la stabilité et la paix de tous !_

_Cette histoire n'est pas un défi que je lance aux auteurs, c'est plus un défi personnel. Je suis passée par de nombreux sites de fanfictions, et le principe de la création de cette histoire vient de l'un d'eux, sur lequel je ne suis plus, heureusement pour moi !  
__Cette histoire se base sur des « jeux de mots », on donne 5 mots et on doit les placer dans un texte, en général en adaptant correctement le texte pour aller avec le sens du mot, ce qui est parfois difficile, d'où la différence de longueur des chapitres.  
__En général, ces « Jeux de Mots » sont des one-shot, des histoires à chapitre unique. Personnellement j'ai choisi d'en faire une histoire propre, avec un « Jeu de Mots » (dont 5 mots à placer) par chapitre._

_Cela fait un moment que je pensais la mettre sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle sera effectivement bien acceptée, malgré le rating que je vais mettre. Il s'agit d'une histoire avec des héros adultes, de la guerre et des attrocités qui peuvent aller avec. Alors cette histoire sera au moins au **rating T (-16ans)**, j'espère que se sera suffisant!_

**

* * *

**

Et si jamais…..

**

* * *

Récapitulation des faits :**

Harry Potter a aujourd'hui 25 ans, et il est devenu le plus jeune sorcier à diriger les Aurors d'Europe. Ses amis, Hermione et Ron Weasley (ils sont mariés), sont ses sous-lieutenants les plus fidèles et quel que soit le danger, ils sont là pour veiller aux arrières de leur ami.

En effet, le danger est toujours omniprésent car Voldemort est toujours en vie, et a étendu son pouvoir et son règne de terreur à toute l'Europe. C'est donc pour cette raison que Harry dirige, d'une main de fer, depuis 5 ans, tous les Aurors d'Europe, pour essayer de détruire le Mal.

Il est devenu un grand jeune homme, avec ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille, mais plus longs. Il s'est fait opérer les yeux pour ne plus avoir besoin de ses lunettes, qui sont un désavantage en combat, et porte constamment une tenue en cuir de dragon noir (pantalon, gilet et bottes) sur un T-shirt gris anthracite, ainsi qu'un bandeau rouge sang sur le front, ce qui cache sa si célèbre cicatrice.

Mais malgré les temps difficiles, et le danger constant, Harry est heureux. Il est en effet fiancé à une ravissante sorcière de 21 ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux superbes yeux bleus : Anaïs « Ann » Smith. Pour lui, c'est sa source de vie et de bonheur.

**

* * *

Mots à placer :**

**Caducée** :  
_Nom masculin provenant du latin « caduceus »  
__1) Mythologie grecque : Principal attribut d'Hermès, formé d'une baguette de laurier ou d'olivier, surmontée de 2 ailes et entourée de 2 serpents entrelacés.  
__2) Emblème des médecins, composé d'un baguette autour de laquelle s'enroule le serpent d'Asclépios et que surmonte un miroir symbolisant la prudence._

**Lorraine :  
**_1) Région de France  
__2) Venant de la Lorraine  
__3) Dialecte de langue d'oïl parlé en Lorraine_

**Rétroviseur :  
**_Miroir disposé à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur d'un véhicule pour permettre au conducteur de surveiller les véhicules qui suivent_

**Serpentaire :  
**_Grand oiseau, rapace des savanes africaines, à la tête huppée, aux pattes très longues, qui se nourrit surtout de serpents et de petits vertébrés_

**Vinaigre :  
**_1) Solution aqueuse riche en acide acétique, résultant d'une fermentation du vin ou d'un autre liquide alcoolisé, utilisé comme condiment pour l'assaisonnement et comme agent de conservation.  
__2) « Faire du vinaigre » se dépêcher et « Tourner au vinaigre » prendre une fâcheuse tournure_

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :**

C'était un chaud après-midi de juillet, et Harry était en repos pour la journée, puisqu'il rentrait d'un voyage en Grèce, où des Mangemorts essayaient de récupérer le sang des anciens Grecs, et leur savoir magique, en tuant des moldus et des sorciers innocents.

Le courage d'Harry, associé à l'esprit tactique de Ron, avait permis de tuer une dizaine de Mangemorts, mais surtout d'en capturer tout autant, qui étaient déjà en train d'être interrogés dans les bas-fonds du Centre Européens des Aurors, à Paris, le QG d'Harry lorsqu'il était en mission.

Mais aujourd'hui, il devait aller rendre visite à Ron et Hermione, à Londres, pour se détendre dans leur appartement protégé. Cependant, Harry devait obligatoirement passer voir le « Doc », le médecin des Aurors, en Angleterre. En effet, après chaque mission, les Aurors devaient passer un contrôle médical (comme avant de partir en mission) pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles (physiques ou psychologiques) qui pourraient compromettre la mission ou créer des troubles lors du repos.

Il avait donc pris sa voiture magiquement modifiée, pour se faufiler rapidement sans éveiller les soupçons des moldus, et avec Anaïs, ils roulaient tranquillement vers Londres, profitant du beau temps et du paysage. Anaïs et lui parlaient de tout et de rien, de Ron et d'Hermione, et de Poudlard. Elle évitait de parler des sujets difficiles, comme la disparition des êtres chers à Harry (ses parents, son parrain, certains de ses camarades et amis de travails) ou dévier la conversation quand elle sentait qu'Harry n'était pas à l'aise. Pour le moment, ils chantaient tous les 2 des vieilles ballades gaies et entraînantes.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient partis de leur petite maison, et ils n'étaient qu'à mi-chemin. Cependant, Harry regardait de plus en plus fréquemment dans son **rétroviseur**. En effet, depuis près de 20 minutes, ils étaient suivis par une vieille Ford de couleur **vinaigre,** avec un très bon pare-chocs et les vitres fumées.

-« Nous sommes suivis » dit Harry.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Anaïs en se retournant.

-« Ne te retourne pas » répondit Harry.

-« J'attrape juste une bouteille d'eau…. Tu vois que moi aussi j'en sais des trucs ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… C'est parce que tu es si futée que je t'aime » dit Harry.

-« Seulement pour ça ?…. Alors ça sert à rien que je fasse attention à ma ligne, et à ma manière de m'habiller ? »

-« Euh !…. Disons que j'aime aussi tes yeux…. »

-« Et mes formes ? »

-« Et encore plus tes formes…. » avoua Harry avec un sourire coquin.

-« Mr Potter, sachez que je sais très bien ce à quoi vous penser en me voyant…. Puisque je me suis habituée à être enfermée dans vos bras à chaque fois que vous revenez de mission » répondit-elle.

-« Enfermée ? »

-« Oui…. Mais c'est la plus agréable des prisons qu'il soit. Si vous voulez le savoir…. Et mon seul regret est que je ne peux en profiter que trop peu souvent »

-« Et moi donc…. Je te promets de tout faire pour que Voldemort aille rapidement en enfer » dit Harry « Et de vivre que pour toi ! »

-« C'est gentil ça…. Mais la seule promesse que je veux que tu tiennes, c'est celle de toujours revenir sain et sauf »

-« Je ferais tout pour…. Promis » dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous tuer » répondit Anaïs « Regarde la route, ou Doc me tuera si tu disparais…. D'ailleurs, crois-tu que je pourrais le voir, après toi ? Qu'il ne sera pas trop occupé ? »

-« Je suis sûr qu'il pourra te faire une petite place dans son emploi du temps…. »

-« On est toujours suivi ? »

-« Toujours, et ils se rapprochent rapidement »

Etrangement, sur la route, il n'y avait plus que les 2 voitures. La Ford se rapprocha de plus en plus, et Harry reconnu l'immatriculation : JE 2 S0 RT. Une voiture de Voldemort.

-« Ce cher Voldy, ou l'un de ses sbires, veut faire la course » dit Harry « Mets ta ceinture et cramponne-toi…. »

-« Mais la voiture…. ? »

-« La sienne est identique…. » dit Harry en prenant bien en main le volant « On n'aura aucun favoritisme….. »

La voiture adverse se rapprocha dangereusement, malgré la vitesse important à laquelle Harry roulait, et commença à jouer aux auto-tamponneuses.

-« Merde ! » hurla Harry « Ann, prend le téléphone et joins Ron »

-« D'accord…. Allô ! Allô ! Ron ? »

-« Oui » répondit Ron, alors qu'Ann mettait le haut-parleur.

-« Ron, c'est Harry…. Je te parle avec le téléphone de voiture que ton père à installer »

-« Oui…. Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Voldy est à mes trousses…. Il joue au pousse-pousse…. »

-« En voiture ? »

-« Oui. Appelle les gars…. On est sur la route que je t'ai donnée ce matin. Je la suis du mieux que je peux, mais tu peux utiliser le localisateur…. Il est opérationnel ! »

-« D'accord… Reste sur la route, j'arrive avec les secours »

-« Merci…. »

Harry et Ann durent subir encore une dizaine de poussées arrière avant que le véhicule ne les double et se mette à leur niveau, leur donnant de violent coups transversaux.

-« Ah ! » hurla Anaïs.

-« Reste calme, et respire…. Ron arrive »

-« Des hélicoptères ! » dit Ann en montrant le ciel.

-« Qu'est-ce que je disais. Que fout-il ? »

Le véhicule leur était passé devant et leur fit une queue de poisson. Harry perdit le contrôle de sa voiture qui fonça directement dans un arbre. Il voulut l'éviter, mais il avait trop de vitesse, et il glissa sur l'herbe. Le véhicule fut brutalement stoppé dans sa course par le vieux chêne en frappant du côté passager. Harry fut sonné sur le coup, alors qu'Ann était projetée violemment contre la vitre, qui explosa sous le choc.

L'hélicoptère de Ron atterrit non loin, et lui et Doc descendirent rapidement avec les secours. Doc était un grand homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons, avec un éternel bronzage et un sourire éclatant. Il était la coqueluche des infirmières de Sainte-Mangouste. C'était un médico-mage américain, venu en Angleterre pour aider dans la lutte contre le mal. Il portait toujours une blouse blanche avec un **caducée** sur la poche de poitrine, ainsi qu'une sacoche de médecin, mais avec des tas de potions et baumes sorciers.

Ron portait une tenue de camouflage noire, avec un béret noir, pour cachet sa chevelure flamboyante. Il était très carré d'épaules, grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch, et à la musculation. Autant Harry était froid et distant au travail, à cause de son statut et de sa célébrité, autant Ron s'était rapidement fait accepter par les hommes, pour son humour et sa gentillesse, et tous les 2 se compléter à merveille.

Ron arriva le premier au véhicule et regarda s'il n'y avait pas de fuite d'essence, pour que le véhicule n'explose pas. Après avoir mis les premières sécurités pour l'intervention, il laissa les sorciers secouristes faire leur travail, attendant avec Doc que les 2 corps soient sortis du véhicule.

Celui-ci fut découpé en de nombreux morceaux, pour pouvoir faire sortir Harry et Anaïs. Le premier à être sorti fut Harry, que Doc ausculta rapidement. En effet, Harry avait repris connaissance, et faisait tout pour se lever.

-« Calme-toi » dit Ron « Laisse-les faire »

-« Où est l'autre véhicule ? »

-« Les gars ont failli l'attraper, mais il s'est fait exploser avant. Désolé…. Le périmètre est sécurisé, pour qu'on puisse bosser tranquillement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

-« Comment va-t-elle ? »

-« On n'en sait rien…. » répondit Doc « C'est de son côté que le choc a eu lieu. Elle a le crâne d'ouvert, et des côtes de cassées…. C'est ce qui est le plus visible. Mais ton état m'inquiète aussi »

-« Je vais bien » dit Harry en se mettant sur pied, mais Ron le rattrapa de justesse.

-« Ou peut-être pas » plaisanta son ami « Laisse les gars bosser, tu les gênerais plus qu'autre chose. Et laisse Doc te soigner, ensuite on verra ! »

-« D'accord. Mais je veux pouvoir voir les avancées »

-« Tu détestes toujours autant les médecins » plaisanta Ron.

-« Ils ont tendances à me garder plus qu'il ne faut en observation. Ouille ! »

-« Du calme. Tu t'es juste pété le genou…. Je viens de te le remettre » dit Doc « Si tu fais de la bonne rééducation, tu devrais pouvoir galoper rapidement. Heureusement que nous sommes sorciers, parce que pour les moldus, se serait très, très long »

-« Faut bien quelques avantages ! » approuva Harry « Ils la sortent »

-« Reste assis. Ron, emmène-le dans l'hélicoptère…. Je vous rejoins avec Ann, nous partirons ensuite pour Sainte-Mangouste »

-« D'accord. Aller, vient ! »

-« Mais je…. »

-« Il a dit qu'il l'emmènerait avec le même hélicoptère. Alors autant y être pour ne pas les faire attendre. Et tu obéis ou je te porte »

-« D'accord…. »

Ron aida Harry à marcher jusqu'à l'hélicoptère pendant que Doc examinait Anaïs, pour vérifier qu'elle supporterait le voyage. Les secouristes la transportèrent sur une civière et la placèrent dans l'hélicoptère. Harry pu voir les dégâts : elle avait une énorme plaie à la tête, des éclats de verre sur le côté du visage qui avait rencontré la vitre. Doc lui avait mis une minerve pour éviter les complications dues aux ruptures des cervicales. Elle avait de nombreux hématomes sur ses longues jambes.

Harry adorait la robe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui : une simple robe moulante, d'un vert bleuté. Anaïs disait que c'était une robe qui s'harmonisait avec leurs yeux. Et c'est pour ça qu'il aimait cette robe, en plus du fait qu'elle allait très bien à sa fiancée, elle était le symbole de leur union.

Pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, Harry ne cessa de la regarder, respirant au même rythme qu'elle, en lui tenant la main. Il avait peur d'une seule chose : qu'elle cesse de respirer. Pendant ce temps, Doc prenait ses constantes, redoutant, par-dessus tout, des complications, comme des hémorragies internes.

Doc était très proche d'Anaïs, tous les 2 n'étaient que des étrangers. Bien sûr, Ann avait rencontré Harry en dehors du travail, mais elle avait rapidement sympathisé avec le docteur, lorsque Harry l'avait invité à dîner chez lui. Anaïs était d'origine française, de **Lorraine **et tous les 2 avaient le même problème : comprendre et être compris des Anglais…. C'est souvent qu'ils s'amusaient à imiter leur manière de parler, ce qui faisait sourire Hermione, mais Harry et Ron le prenaient parfois mal…. Enfin, ils faisaient semblant.

Puis Doc était devenu son médecin, et depuis 2 mois, tous les 2 gardaient une merveilleuse nouvelle au plus grand des secrets, grâce au secret professionnel. C'est pour cette raison qu'Anaïs voulait aussi le voir aujourd'hui, pour voir si tout aller bien et si elle pourrait l'annoncer à Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le toit de Sainte-Mangouste, Doc pris la direction des opérations, et emmena directement Anaïs pour pouvoir opérer rapidement et la sauver. Son coup à la tête l'inquiétait énormément. Harry patienta pendant 2h dans la salle d'attente, en boitillant. Hermione les avait rejoins, et se tordait les mains tellement elle était nerveuse. Anaïs était comme une sœur pour elle, la 4ème roue du carrosse, la moitié d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle restait en Angleterre pour perfectionner les armes avec Arthur Weasley, Anaïs et elle partageaient le même appartement. Elle était au courant de son état, et savait qu'il faudrait la réconforter si tout se passer mal.

Doc sortit enfin de la salle d'opération, et Harry vit qu'on emmenait sa fiancée dans une chambre calme et ensoleillé. Il voulut aller la voir, mais Doc l'en empêcha, voulant leur parler.

-« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Harry « Elle va s'en sortir ? »

-« Elle a un œdème dans le cerveau. Nous avons pu l'éliminer, mais nous ne savons pas les séquelles qu'il aura causées…. Si elle passe la nuit, elle s'en sortira. Toutefois, elle sera dans le coma. Et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps…. Cela dépend de tant de paramètres »

-« Mais elle vivra ? » demanda Harry.

-« Elle vivra…. » répondit Doc.

-« Et le bébé ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Le choc a été trop violent. Je suis désolé Harry…. Ann voulait te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire »

-« Un bébé…. Elle attendait un bébé ? Notre bébé ?…. C'était ça ? C'est pour ça qu'elle était malade le matin, qu'elle avait des envies ? Parce qu'on allait avoir un bébé ! »

Harry avait dit ça avec un tel tremolo dans la voix, qu'Hermione comprit que la nouvelle lui aurait tenu tellement à cœur.

-« Oui. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il était là…. »

-« Je peux…. » dit Harry en marchant, comme un zombie, vers la chambre d'Ann.

Ron allait le rejoindre, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-« Laisse-le seul quelques minutes »

-« Mais ! »

-« Juste quelques minutes »

Les 3 sorciers le regardèrent, de loin, entrer dans la chambre, embrasser Anaïs et s'assoire à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. La tête de la jeune femme était entourée d'une bande, pour maintenir les points afin que la cicatrice soit invisible. Elle respirait seule, heureusement, elle avait juste un humidificateur de narine. Elle était si pâle et si fragile dans ce grand lit d'hôpital, qu'Hermione en eu le cœur brisé.

-« Harry » dit Doc « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'a perdu qu'elle ne pourra pas en ravoir. Il faudra juste veiller sur elle pendant sa grossesse, mais tout se passera bien ! »

-« Mais…. C'était notre enfant…. C'était mon cadeau…. Le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire » dit Harry « Et ce salop à encore tout détruit ! »

-« Je vous le laisse » dit Doc à Ron et Hermione « J'ai des patients à voir. Veillez bien sur lui »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Ron et Hermione s'assirent de l'autre côté du lit, après que Doc soit sorti et ait fermé la porte. Harry tenait toujours la main d'Ann dans la sienne, quand Hermione eut un éclair de génie.

-« Harry ! »

-« Oui »

-« Les médecins moldus ont remarqué que les gens sortaient plus rapidement du coma si on leur parlait et qu'on leur montrait qu'on voulait les voir revenir vers nous »

-« Tu veux que je lui parle ? »

-« Tu peux aussi nous parler d'elle. C'est déjà un début…. »

-« Tu te souviens comment tu l'as rencontré ? » demanda Ron.

-« Si je m'en souviens. Je ne l'oublierais jamais…. Hermione voulait absolument qu'on quitte l'Europe pour un mois…. Et qu'on se fasse oublier. C'était il y a 3 ans déjà…. Tu nous avais alors proposé de faire un safari dans la savane africaine…. »

-« Oui. Faire des photos et vivre comme des moldus pendant quelques temps »

-« Mais avec la baguette à portée de main, au cas où » précisa Ron.

-« Et elle nous a bien servi, par la suite » approuva Hermione.

-« On était au Kenya, et je voulais photographier les lions » dit Harry « Et elle était là…. C'était pour quoi déjà ? »

-« Elle venait photographier les **serpentaires **» dit Hermione.

-« Oui…. Et elle était au même logement que nous »

-« Son guide s'est fait mordre par un serpent » dit Ron « Et tu lui as proposé de finir avec nous…. »

-« Elle a d'abord été réticente, puis elle a accepté »

-« Deux jours plus tard, elle se promenait non loin du camp, au coucher du soleil » dit Harry « Elle avait vu un de ces oiseaux bouffeur de serpents…. Comme si c'était un signe… »

Il se tourna vers Anaïs et lui caressa la joue, avec un soupir.

-« Elle était tapis dans les hautes herbes, face au vent pour ne pas effrayer le volatile, son appareil photo en main »

-« Pourquoi l'as-tu suivi ce soir là ? »

-« Je voulais savoir d'où elle venait. Son accent me faisait rire…. Et me fait toujours rire…. Et je les ais vus, les lionnes. Elles venaient dans son dos. Un peu sur la gauche….. J'ai couru comme un dératé, et avant que la lionne principale ne lui saute dessus, je l'ai écartée de son chemin. C'est elle qui a sorti sa baguette pour lui faire peur. Elle a ensuite voulu me lancer une Oubliette, mais j'ai sorti ma baguette ainsi que ma plaque, avec ma fausse identité…. Je n'ai jamais été si longuement détaillé…. Puis elle a rangé sa baguette et m'a remercié avant de rentrer au camp. Elle s'est retournée et m'a proposé un verre pour me remercier…. Elle avait du très bon whiskey…. Vraiment très bon d'ailleurs. On a fini la bouteille dans la nuit »

-« Et le lendemain matin, on vous a retrouvé endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre…. Toujours habillé » rappela Hermione.

-« Tu lui as avoué quand que tu étais le grand Harry Potter ? » demanda Ron.

-« Quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle espérait que Harry Potter soit aussi modeste et gentil que moi, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les gens qui se prenait pour le centre du monde…. Elle m'a giflé, m'a traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Mais c'est qu'en elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de l'homme que j'étais, ma fausse identité, et que pour cette raison elle ne pourrait pas restait avec moi, Harry Potter…. A ce moment j'ai su que c'était la bonne »

-« Et elle l'a souvent prouvé » dit Ron « Je me rappelle de cet article de Skeeter »

-« Oui…. Elle m'a soutenu comme jamais. Comme toute ces fois où on en avait trop vu en mission…. Elle a le don de me calmer d'un simple regard…. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? » demanda Harry, laissant couler ses larmes.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, Hermione avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et Ron avait du mal à les retenir.

-« Harry, quoi que tu décides de faire…. En bien ou en mal. Sache que je serais là » dit Ron.

-« Moi aussi…. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur pour vous. Je veux que ça s'arrête et maintenant »

-« Merci…. Mais pour le moment, je veux juste rester là, et la regardais »

-« Alors on va te laisser. On reviendra demain…. »

-« Oui…. »

Hermione sortie, soutenue par Ron, alors qu'Harry s'allongeait à côté d'Anaïs, voulant rester le plus près possible d'elle sans lui faire de mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :  
**_1) __Ce que j'aime bien avec les "Jeux de Mots", c'est qu'ils me permettent d'apprendre des tas de nouveaux mots avec leurs significations. Je trouve que c'est assez ludique en soit, pas vous?  
2) Pour ceux qui lisent mesautres histoires, vous aurez reconnu ou vous reconnaitrez certains personnages que j'ai créé. Comme je les aime bien, ces personnages, j'en ai repris certains, enfin, certains noms et apparences, en dehors de ça, leurs histoires propres changent, puisque on est dans une nouvelle Histoire.  
3) Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes de grammaires ou conjugaison, essentiellement. J'ai beau faire une correction, mon correcteur Word n'est pas génial pour certaines formules, et à force, je ne les repère plus visuellement. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne que cela pourrait provoquer lors de votre lecture.__  
Bise à vous, en espérant que cette histoire ne soit pas supprimée par le staf et qu'elle vous plaise, évidemment!_

* * *

**Motsà placer:**

**Coccinelle :  
**_Nom féminin, du latin « coccinus » signifiant écarlate.  
__1) Insecte coléoptère au corps hémisphérique, aux couleurs vives, communément appelée « bête à bon Dieu » (la variété la plus caractéristique à des élytres orangées à point noir)  
__2) Nom familier d'une voiture populaire, de Volkswagen._

**Hirsute :  
**_Adjectif  
__1) Garni de long poils, très fournis.  
__2) Hérissé, inculte, touffu._

**Imprécation :  
**_Nom féminin, du latin « imprecatio » de « precari » signifiant prier.  
__Souhait de malheur envers quelqu'un. Malédiction ou anathème, fureurs._

**Prescience :  
**_Nom féminin, issue du latin ecclésiastique « praescientia ».  
__1) Connaissances infaillibles que Dieu a de l'avenir de l'humidité dans son ensemble et de ses moindres détails.  
__2) Faculté ou action de prévoir des évènements à venir. _

**Zygomatique :  
**_Adjectif venant de « zygoma », la pommette.  
__Muscles rubanés qui s'étendent obliquement de la pommette à la commissure des lèvres, qu'ils relèvent en se contractant._

* * *

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **

Cela faisait 1 mois que Harry venait tous les jours à l'hôpital, où il restait des heures à regarder Anaïs « dormir ». Il s'occupait d'elle et refusait que les infirmières l'approchent. Il voulait être le seul à s'occuper d'elle. Pour cela il avait pris un congé sans solde, laissant à Ron la tâche de tout contrôler en son absence.

Heureusement que les 2 amis travaillaient en étroite collaboration depuis leur entrée dans les Aurors, cela permit à Ron de ne pas être trop perturbé par l'événement, et puis, il servait déjà de lien entre Harry et les hommes, comme ça, tout se passait bien au travail.

Ron et Hermione venaient voir Harry tous les soirs. Et tous les soirs ils quittaient la chambre d'hôpital avec le cœur lourd, Hermione pleurant dans les bras de Ron dès qu'ils étaient assez loin d'Harry. Et Ron n'était pas non plus très fort, surtout lorsqu'il voyait son meilleur ami, son 6ème frère, dépérire à vu d'œil, lui qui n'était pas si costaud que ça.

Harry ne s'était pas rasé depuis 1 mois, et une bonne barbe d'un noir de jais lui caché la moitié du visage. Sachant qu'il avait les cheveux qui quémandaient une taille depuis plus de 3 mois, et qu'il portait la même robe de sorcier depuis un mois, on pouvait dire que Harry faisait peur et peine à voir.

Ann était toujours dans le coma, mais Doc lui avait retiré les bandages et les points de **suture** depuis quelques temps, laissant les cheveux libres de reprendre leur pousse. Harry avait acheté un soin spécial, dès le lendemain, qui avait permis à la chevelure de sa bien-aimée de reprendre sa longueur.

Il la coiffait avec amour, tressant ses longs cheveux pour les maintenir en place. Il la lavait tous les jours. La première fois, lorsqu'il l'avait fait flotté jusqu'à la salle de bain et qu'il l'avait vu nu sous l'eau, il s'était écroulé en larme, et c'est Ginny qui l'avait trouvé là. Elle avait voulu la laver à sa place, mais Harry s'était remis à la tache, avec douceur, laissant ses larmes coulées sur ses joues, celles-ci redoublèrent quand il caressa le ventre de sa fiancée commençant à devenir rond, lui rappelant qu'il avait perdu son enfant, leur enfant.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le 20 août, au matin, Ginny trouva Harry endormit auprès d'Anaïs. Il avait un bras autour de son ventre, et sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle le regarda avec compassion et se décida enfin à le bouger.

-« Harry ?. Harry réveille-toi, s'il te plait »

-« Grr…. Hein ?…. Ginny ? »

-« Ben oui, qui veux-tu que se soit. Tu as fait fuir toutes les infirmières avec tes **imprécations**, je suis la seule que tu tolères…. »

Ginny avait décidé, depuis que son frère et ses amis étaient devenus Aurors, de se mettre au service des autres, pour aider, elle aussi, et elle travaillait comme infirmière à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Le fait de connaître Harry, intimement puisqu'il était comme un frère, lui permettait de travailler dans la chambrée **aseptisée** sans qu'il lui aboie dessus. Ce qui soulageait toutes les infirmières, puisque Harry n'était pas réputé pour apprécier les docteurs, et tout ce qui porte une blouse médicale en général.

-« Je grogne pas » s'indigna Harry.

-« Oui, bien sûr…. Autant que Ron quand on le retarde pour le repas »

-« T'exagères pas, là ? » répondit Harry, souriant légèrement.

-« Ah ! Ah ! Pris sur le fait ! Je savais bien que tu pouvais encore sourire ! Et ne nies pas, j'ai de très bons yeux »

-« Je ne le nie pas…. J'ai juste repensé que c'était ce qu'elle me disait le matin en me réveillant »

-« Tu as le réveil difficile, c'est ce qu'elle me disait souvent. Qu'elle devait te sortir très gentiment du lit » dit Ginny en appuyant bien sur le gentiment.

-« Oui. Cela l'obligeait souvent à me rejoindre…. Elle savait y faire. Petit ou gros câlin en fonction du temps qu'on avait »

-« Vous n'êtes jamais arrivés en retard ? »

-« Jamais…. »

-« Et tu étais toujours satisfait ? »

-« Toujours, et plus encore. On était comme une seule et même personne…. On fusionnait l'un dans l'autre et c'était magique à chaque fois…. »

-« J'aimerais connaître ça, un jour »

-« Parce que toi, et ton…. Non ? »

-« Pas encore. Il a rencontré Ron et les Jumeaux…. Et ils ont du lui faire passer le message. Il arrête toujours avant, c'est d'un frustrant…. Mais en même temps c'est bien…. »

-« Au moins, il ne veut pas t'avoir pour dire _Je me suis fait la fille unique d'Arthur Weasley, directeur des accessoires pour Aurors_ c'est bien, non ? »

-« Ouais…. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il aille plus loin. Il est énervant à force d'être trop respectueux…. »

-« Tu lui as dit ? »

-« Non, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre »

-« Dis-lui. Ou alors kidnappe-le…. Et enferme-le dans ta chambre. Demande des accessoires aux Jumeaux »

-« Bonne idée…. Faudra que je le fasse. C'est toi qui lui a mis sa main sur son ventre ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ben regarde »

En effet, Anaïs devait avoir les bras le long du corps, au-dessus de la couverture, et là, son bras gauche était plié sur son ventre, et sa tête s'était tournée vers l'emplacement de celle d'Harry, durant la nuit.

-« Je ne bouge pas, et je ne la bouge pas…. Mais va chercher Doc »

-« J'y cours…. Ne touche à rien »

Harry regardait sa douce, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux, ou qu'elle bouge. Cela faisait un mois qu'il attendait un signe, n'importe quel signe. L'espoir revenait en flèche dans le cœur d'Harry, mais sa raison lui disait d'attendre l'avis du médecin.

-« Harry, lève-toi sans la bouger » dit Doc en entrant dans la pièce, sur un ton professionnel.

Harry obéit rapidement, même si la séparation tactile était une déchirure. Doc lui fit tous les contrôles habituels, et pour une fois, Harry la vit y répondre positivement, ce qui lui enleva un énorme poids sur le cœur : elle revenait, lentement, mais elle revenait vers lui.

Doc prit sa tête et la remit droite. Elle resta en place, puis quand Ginny ouvrit les rideaux, sous la direction de Doc, il vit la lumière arriver sur le visage blanc. Au bout de quelques secondes, la tête d'Ann se tourna seule, et lentement (donc, ce n'est pas une perte de tension musculaire dans le cou). Ann s'arrêta, son visage en pleine lumière, envoyant les rayons du soleil directement au cerveau, par les nerfs optiques.

-« Bien…. »

-« Alors ? » demanda avidement Harry.

-« Elle sort peu à peu de son état. C'est un fait…. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, cela te donnerait de faux espoirs…. Mais pour le moment, cela semble positif »

-« C'est tout ? »

-« Pour le moment, oui…. Continue à prendre soin d'elle, à lui parler. A lui donner de ta chaleur…. Cela semble bien fonctionner »

-« Si tu le dis, mais c'est lent ! »

-« Elle a plusieurs chocs à dépasser : l'accident et la perte du bébé. Laisse-la prendre son temps, qu'elle ne retombe pas dans le coma parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus…. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Harry, ce n'est plus le médecin qui te parle, mais le confident : elle voulait te donner un fils…. Elle voulait t'apporter ce bonheur. Elle doit donc dépasser la perte de votre enfant, dépasser le fait qu'elle n'a pas su t'apporter ce bonheur, et surtout elle doit dépasser la peur qu'elle a de t'avoir déçue »

-« Elle ne m'a jamais déçu » s'indigna Harry.

-« Je sais…. Mais son inconscient ne le sait pas. Et pour le moment, c'est lui qui la dirige…. Parle-lui. Dis-lui tout ce que tu veux…. Elle revient. Continue à lui montrer le chemin »

-« D'accord »

-« Et prend soin de toi. Tu ne voudrais pas que la première chose qu'elle voit ce soit son **hirsute** de fiancé ? »

-« Tu as une gueule à faire peur » rajouta Ginny.

-« Mais je ne veux pas la quitter. Si elle se réveille maintenant »

-« Je vais dire à Ron de passer te prendre des vêtements…. Avec Hermione »

-« Oui, ça sera plus sûr »

-« T'as qu'à dire que mon frère n'a pas de goût aussi »

-« Jusqu'à ce que je vois la bague d'Hermione, et qu'il me raconte comment il a fait sa demande, je t'aurais dit oui, sans hésiter…. Mais là, c'est que…. »

-« Oui…. Il a fait des efforts. Mais Mione les vaut bien ! »

-« Elle a dû avoir une influence »

-« Elle a toujours eu une influence sur mon frère…. Sur ses humeurs, ses colères »

-« Le temps qu'il passait dans la salle de bain. Les bruits étranges provenant de son lit…. » compléta Harry.

-« Ah ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait des bruits bizarres dans sa chambre » dit Ginny.

-« Vous dites du mal de qui ? » demanda Ron en entrant dans la chambre, derrière Hermione.

-« De toi » répondit sa sœur avant de sauter sur Mione « Salut frangine ! »

-« Ben tu vois, nounours, c'est pour ça que tu avais les oreilles qui sifflaient »

-« Nounours ? » le taquina Ginny.

-« Toi, tais-toi, il n'y a que mon amour qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça » dit Ron en enserrant la taille d'Hermione.

-« Sors pas les crocs, frangin…. » répondit Ginny « On a une petite bonne nouvelle »

-« Ah ! »

-« Ann sort du coma » avoua Harry.

-« J'espère pas » dit Ron avant de s'expliquer « Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es. Tu ferais peur à Touffu ! »

-« Oh l'insulte ! » s'indigna Harry.

-« Si ma mère te voit, gare à toi » rajouta Ron « Peu importe que tu sois le plus grand sorcier du monde, elle t'emmènera par la peau du cul dans la salle de bain…. Et s'occupera de ton cas. Planque-toi ! »

-« Vous ne voudriez pas passer chez nous, pour me faire un petit sac…. Hermione ? »

-« On le fera »

-« Et moi ? »

-« Tu m'aideras à choisir, pendant que je range » proposa Hermione en embrassant Ron sur le menton.

-« D'accord…. »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent, avec 2 sacs de voyage, Ron pris l'un des sacs et empoigna Harry pour le diriger dans la salle de bain.

-« Mais ! »

-« Tu te laves, tu te rases, tu te fais tout beau…. Maintenant ! »

-« Mais si elle….. »

-« Maintenant, je viendrais te chercher s'il le faut…. Et dépêche-toi si tu veux être là ! »

-« Grr »

-« Pas de ça avec moi ! »

-« Oui papa…. »

-« Tu veux jouer à ça ? » demanda Ron en prenant le pommeau de douche.

S'en suivie une bataille d'eau entre les 2 garçons, ce qui permit à Harry de lui détendre les **zygomatiques**, donc de rire, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ron se sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de laisser la salle de bain à Harry. Une fois propre, la taille enserrée dans une serviette de coton blanc, le corps encore humide, Harry se trouva devant des choix **cornéliens** : pantalon en coton ou jean, chemise ou T-shirt, basket ou botte en crocos.

Il opta finalement pour les bottes, le jean et la chemise, se rappelant que les bottes étaient un cadeau d'Ann, et qu'elle préférait qu'il porte des chemises, légèrement entrouverte. Lui aussi les préférait aux T-shirts, puisqu'il pouvait se déshabiller sans rompre les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, ce qui arriver fréquemment.

Puis il se plaça devant la glace et remarqua enfin sa barbe. Il l'aimait bien cette barbe, elle le cachait des autres. Il la tailla un peu, comme s'il n'avait qu'une barbe de quelques jours et pas d'un mois, mais la laissant assez longue pour qu'elle ne pique pas. Il tenta de coiffer ses cheveux, toujours aussi difficilement domptable, et se parfuma et sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

-« Whah ! La classe » dit Ginny « Sauf la barbe »

-« Moi, je l'aime bien » dit Harry en se massant les joues « Cela me donne un air plus adulte »

-« Et tu en as bien besoin » murmura Ron.

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai rien dit »

-« J'espère bien » répondit Harry avant que les 2 compères n'éclatent de rire.

-« Harry ! Harry regarde ! » dit Ginny.

Harry se précipita vers le lit en voyant Anaïs bougeant seule sa tête. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Il vit son nez se retrousser, comme quand elle sentait son parfum. Elle avait un très bon nez, et savait toujours ce qu'il portait, vu qu'il ne portait que ce qu'elle lui achetait. Sa tête pivota vers Harry, vers la source du parfum, et un petit sourire illumina son visage.

Des larmes inondèrent le visage d'Harry, mais des larmes de bonheur : il pouvait interagir avec elle, par le biais de ces sens, au moins de son odorat, et peut-être l'ouïe et le toucher, puisqu'elle ressentait la chaleur du soleil. C'était un grand pas en avant, comparé à l'état dans lequel elle était depuis le début de son hospitalisation.

Harry lui caressa tendrement le visage, touchant sa peau douce et délicate. Puis une douleur traversa son esprit, comme une vision de Voldemort, sauf qu'elle semblait venir d'Anaïs et que c'était une vision du futur. Au bout de quelques minutes, la vision s'arrêta, et Harry se rassit lourdement sur son siège, remarquant qu'il s'était levé. Il se passa une main sur le visage, repassant les images dans sa tête, avant d'entendre que Doc lui posait une question.

-« Harry ? Harry que t'arrive-t-il ? »

-« J'ai…. J'ai eu une vision »

-« De Voldemort ? » demanda Ron.

-« Non…. D'Ann »

-« Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? »

-« La vision a pénétré mon esprit, passant à travers mes barrières. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu mal…. Mais j'ai ressenti tant d'amour quand elle s'est retirée, que la source ne peut être qu'elle…. »

-« C'est impossible » dit Hermione.

-« Nous sommes chez les sorciers, Hermione » commença Ginny « Tout est possible…. N'est-ce pas Doc ? »

-« Même chez les moldus, certains développent des dont de **prescience** après un choc à la tête. J'imagine aisément qu'un sorcier peut aussi les développer…. Le cerveau, d'un moldu ou d'un sorcier, est un organe très complexe. Si on peut l'appeler organe, tant il est complexe…. Même chez les sorciers, des médecins se spécialisent dans son étude. Et les avancées le sont difficilement…. »

-« Alors, c'est possible ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je ne te répondrais catégoriquement ni dans l'acquiescement, ni dans la négation…. Tout est possible »

-« Ron » appela Harry, lui faisant signe de se rapprocher.

-« Quoi ? »

Harry lui murmura quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille, le rouquin opina du chef et se plaça à côté de la fenêtre, sa baguette dissimulée mais à portée de main. Harry fit reprendre la conversation sur des sujets plus terre-à-terre, en ne regardant qu'Ann, même après avoir entendu l'insecte se cognait contre la vitre.

Ne le voyant pas bouger, il se décida à embraser le front d'Ann. Il se leva doucement, ne regardant ni Ron, ni la fenêtre. Il avait totalement confiance en son ami, qui n'était gaffeur qu'en parole, mais jamais en mission. Il se pencha pour embrasser Ann, entendit l'insecte qui entrait dans la pièce en volant.

-« Stupéfix ! » lança Ron « Je l'ai ! »

-« Bien…. Hermione, tu peux refaire un bocal comme pour Skeeter…. On expliquera ensuite »

Hermione obéit, intriguée, et présenta le bocal de verre à Harry, qui le tendit à Ron. Les 5 sorciers conscients regardèrent l'intérieur du bocal, pour y voir tomber une minuscule bestiole d'un rouge profond, d'où ressortait difficilement des points noirs : une minuscule **coccinelle**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mots à placer :**

**Cachalot :  
**_Nom masculin, du portugais « cachalotte » venant de « cochola » signifiant caboche.  
__Grand mammifère marin cétacé odontocète (18m), aux dents fixées à la mâchoire inférieure, se nourrissant de grands calmars, et capable de plonger à plus de 1.000m de profondeurs. Sa tête fournit le « spermaceti » ou blanc de baleine et son estomac fourni « l'ambre gris », utilisé en parfumerie._

**Désopilant :  
**_Qui fait beaucoup rire, hilarant_.

**Kumquat :  
**_Nom masculin d'origine chinoise.  
__1) Arbuste voisin du mandarinier, cultivé pour ses petits fruits comestibles et pour l'ornement.  
__2) Son fruit est consommé confis._

**Nippon :  
**_Adjectif et nom. D'origine japonaise, qui vient du japon, japonais._

**Snowboard :  
**_Nom d'origine anglaise signifiant planche des neiges, plu couramment connu comme surf des neiges_.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les sorciers regardaient alternativement la coccinelle et Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas. Celui-ci sentit qu'il devait se justifier.

-« J'ai eu une vision. Cette coccinelle est un Mangemort…. Une sorte de suicidaire **nippon**. Zut, j'ai oublié le mot…. Un…. Un…. Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue »

-« Un kamikaze » dit Hermione.

-« Merci Mione »

-« Je t'en pris…. Tu nous expliques maintenant ? »

-« Oui. Ce Mangemort est un kamikaze, comme celui de la voiture…. Si tu lui rends son apparence réelle, tu trouveras des pains de plastiques, un détonateur. De quoi nous faire sauter sans problème »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Ginny « L'hôpital n'est pas protégé ? »

-« L'hôpital n'est protégé que contre les mauvais sorts…. Les attaques magiques » dit Doc.

-« Et ça, c'est purement moldu » compléta Hermione « Nous n'aurions donc eu aucune chance de survie »

-« En effet…. Et c'est Ann qui m'a prévenu ! »

-« On la remerciera quand elle sortira du coma » plaisanta Ron.

-« Mais en attendant, il lui faut du repos et de l'attention…. » dit Doc.

-« Oh ! Mr Swiss » dit Ginny « Je l'avais oublié dans le solarium…. Je file. Je repasse à la fin de mon service »

Ginny sortit en trombe de la pièce, sous le sourire goguenard de Ron, et l'air désespéré de Doc.

-« Ta sœur ne changera jamais ? » demanda le médecin.

-« J'ai bien peur que non…. » admit Ron.

-« Mais elle est si adorable » argua Hermione « On lui pardonne facilement »

-« Heureusement » dit Doc « Parce que sinon…. Bon, Harry, je ne te demande plus de veiller sur ma malade…. »

-« Tu n'as pas besoin, en effet, j'ai de quoi travailler pour quelques jours »

-« Ron, Hermione…. Ravi de vous avoir vu…. A bientôt »

-« On va au centre » ordonna Harry en se levant.

-« On ? » demanda Ron.

-« Toi, la coccinelle et moi. Hermione, je te confie ma raison de vivre…. C'est entre tes mains qu'elle est le plus en sécurité. Après les miennes et celles de Ron…. Mais j'ai besoin de lui »

Le ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion possible. Harry voulait savoir pourquoi on s'en prenait à lui, et il savait quoi faire pour. Il était résigné à se battre, à croiser le fer, encore chaud, s'il le fallait. Il était déterminé à fonder une famille, et pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, Voldemort devait être passé de l'autre côté…. En enfer de préférence….

-« Bien sûr…. Bon interrogatoire » répondit Hermione, en habituée.

Hermione embrassa Ron, pendant qu'Harry déposait un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Ann. Puis les 2 garçons sortirent rapidement. Comme répondit Harry quand Ron lui demanda de ralentir : plus vite ils s'y mettaient, plus vite ils revenaient ici. Ils firent donc une course de vitesse, sans courir (interdit !) pour sortir de l'hôpital, avant de transplaner aux abords de Centre de Formation des Aurors, où il y avait une salle spéciale et à l'écart, spécialement conçue pour ce genre d'interrogatoire à risque.

Hermione ferma la fenêtre, prit un des livres ou magazines qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, dans son sac, pour passer le temps lors des heures creuses. Elle s'assit auprès d'Ann, et lui commença la lecture de ce nouveau magasine moldu qu'elle venait de s'acheter, et tomba sur son jeu favori, les mots croisés. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, elle attrapa une plume et se décrassa les neurones, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne parlait plus le moldu, elle en avait bien besoin.

-« Ron et Harry sont partis ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Hum » dit Hermione en relevant la tête « Oui, l'interrogatoire d'une coccinelle à mener…. »

-« Oh. Pauvre coccinelle…. Tu fais quoi ? »

-« Mots croisés »

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Tu as une grille, avec des définitions. Et des flèches pour te dire où et dans quel sens tu mets le mot…. Tu sais combien il y a de lettres…. Par exemple : qui fait beaucoup rire, en 10 lettres »

-« Hum…. Attend. Hilarant, h-i-l-a-r-a-n-t…. Non, ça fait 8 lettres. Je sais, **désopilant** ! »

-« Ouais, nickel…. Merci Ginny »

-« Je t'en pris…. Avec les Jumeaux, je suis une habituée. C'est moi qui leur trouvais certains slogans avec leurs noms bizarres…. Le pire, c'était le défoliant désopilant…. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Un truc de soin de peau, contre les peaux mortes…. Je t'assure, génial pour la peau, seulement tu avais le fou rire pendant 1h…. Le _défoliant désopilant, avec lui, les soins deviennent hilarants_. Je sais, c'était nul »

-« Mais c'est dangereux »

-« Oui…. Surtout quand tu laisses agir. Ça influence les muscles du visage…. Une horreur. Ils ont modifié le produit quand je leur ais fait subir leurs propres tests…. »

-« Ils l'ont bien pris ? »

-« Tu connais les Jumeaux…. Ils font la gueule, boude 2 secondes, puis explosent de rire ! »

-« Oui…. »

-« Bon, je te laisse veiller sur la Belle aux Bois Dormants d'Harry…. J'ai des malades à voir, et j'entends déjà l'infirmière en chef qui me court après…. Je file » dit Ginny en partant.

-« Tu finis à quelle heure ? » cria Hermione.

-« A 22h » lui répondit Ginny en partant.

-« Pff…. Sacrée Ginny…. »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry et Ron devaient passer par leur bureau pour prendre le portoloin menant à la salle spéciale d'interrogation. Ron passa devant, attirant les regards grâce à chevelure voyante, pendant qu'Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se faufiler dans le Centre. Heureusement, il avait commencé son entraînement très jeune…. Chez les Dursley…. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que toutes ses années à devenir invisible seraient si payantes pour sa vie future.

Ron retrouva Harry dans le bureau de celui-ci. Il était en train de lire, avec une grimace de profond dégoût, la petite carte qui accompagnait un plateau de fruits confis. Ron s'approcha et lui déroba la carte avant de la lire à voix haute.

-« Cher Harry chéri » commença Ron, avec une voix de fille et une gestuelle appuyée « Je suis scandalisée par le comportement de Maman…. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle écrirait de telles atrocités à notre sujet. J'espère que tu te remettras bien vite de l'accident, si tu as besoin d'attention, je te suis totalement dévouée. En attendant ta réponse, positive, j'en suis certaine, je te fais parvenir ces fruits confis…. C'est un délice pour le palais…. Ce sont des fruits de **kumquats**, une sorte de mandarinier. Un vrai délice pour le palais…. Je t'embrasse passionnément, Endora Skeeters…. »

-« Beurk » dit Harry avec un frisson.

-« Allons Harrichou, tu ne devrais pas te la mettre à dos »

-« C'est moi qu'elle veut mettre sur le dos, je te signale…. Et il est hors de question que cette abomination de la nature m'approche »

-« Tu es vache avec elle, ce n'est pas parce que c'est le parfait croisement entre un hippopotame et un **cachalot** que c'est une abomination…. »

-« C'est quoi alors, monsieur je-sais-tout ? »

-« Une simple erreur de la nature. Plus communément connu sous le terme de monstre »

-« Exact…. Bon, si nous laissions le monstre en paix, et que nous nous occupions de la bestiole dans le bocal »

-« C'est toi qui as la clé, je te signale »

-« Oui…. Dans mon tiroir central »

-« Parce qu'il faut que je l'attrape en plus ? »

-« T'avais qu'à pas faire le zouave »

-« Oui chef »

Ron fit le tour du bureau, s'assit sur le fauteuil d'Harry en laissant échappé un sifflement admiratif : le fauteuil était très confortable. Il ouvrit le dit tiroir et en sortit le souvenir d'un séjour en montagnes, dans les Alpes.

-« Je me souviens de ça. C'est Hermione qui te l'a offerte…. Purement moldu…. »

-« J'aime bien cette boule à neige. Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs…. »

-« Emrah avait été super sympa de nous prêter son chalet pour un mois…. J'ai pu apprendre le ski, depuis le temps que les parents d'Hermione me racontaient leur séjour, et que j'acquiesçais sans rien comprendre…. »

-« Tu vas pas te plaindre. Uniquement 2 lits…. J'avais fait en sorte que tu dormes avec elle. Ça a bien servi d'ailleurs »

-« Oui » répondit Ron, les joues rouges « C'était génial…. C'est quand tu veux que je te remets ta raclée en **snowboard**…. Je suis un pro maintenant ! »

-« Dès qu'on est débarrassé de Voldy »

-« Tenu, tu ne te défiles pas cette fois »

-« Moi ? Jamais »

Les 2 compères se serrèrent la main, amicalement, concluant ainsi un pacte entre eux, comme toujours. Puis Ron se rappela l'origine de sa présence derrière le bureau d'Harry.

-« Bon, elle est où ta clé ? »

-« Tu l'as dans la main »

-« C'est lui ton portoloin ? Je parie qu'il fonctionne quand on le tourne »

-« Pas trop, non…. »

Harry prit la boule de verre, dans laquelle on pouvait voir un chalet avec une cheminée, et des anneaux de fumées. Il se concentra et mis 5 anneaux de fumées autour de la cheminée.

-« Accroche-toi à moi, quand j'aurais mis le dernier anneau, on arrivera dans le bunker »

-« OK »

Ron mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, attrapa le bocal scellé, et se sentit alors aspirer par le nombril. Les 2 hommes arrivèrent dans une salle de pierres sombres, dans une atmosphère confinée.

-« J'ai toujours horreur de cet endroit »

-« Te plaint pas, j'ai vécu dans plus petit jusqu'à mes 11 ans…. Bien, sortons notre coccinelle »

Ron retira délicatement le bocal, pendant qu'Harry serrait sa baguette, près à faire feu. La coccinelle était immobile au fond du bocal, Ron prit des pinces à épiler dans son nécessaire de poche et attrapa délicatement l'insecte. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il fallait l'écraser, mais après l'interrogatoire.

Toujours sous l'œil scrutateur d'Harry, Il referma le bocal et déposa lentement la coccinelle sur une vieille chaise pourrie. Il se recula pour laisser le champ libre à Harry.

-« _Animagus Revelus_ » murmura Harry.

Un rayon bleue turquoise quitta sa baguette et frappa la coccinelle de plein fouet. Mais rien n'apparut.

-« J'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour…. Le grand Harry Potter qui merde pour lançait un sort »

-« C'est pas moi. C'est cette coccinelle…. C'est pas elle le Mangemort »

-« Pourtant, il n'y en avait qu'une…. Que je me souvienne »

-« Attrape le bocal, on file…. Les filles sont en danger » dit Harry.

Harry se précipita vers le portoloin pendant que Ron prenait le bocal, quand il freina aussitôt son geste pour regardait de nouveau dans le bocal.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Faut qu'on y aille »

-« C'était pas la coccinelle le Mangemort…. Mais ça » dit Ron en mettant le bocal sous le nez d'Harry.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes »

-« Regarde…. T'en connais beaucoup des mages noirs qui peuvent avoir l'apparence d'une coccinelle ? C'est tout l'opposé de ce qu'ils sont…. On aurait du réfléchir »

-« Tandis que ça, c'est réellement ce qu'ils sont…. Mon gars, t'es mal barré ! » dit Harry avec un petit rire sadique.

-« Avec Hermione qui me les a fait apprendre, je comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas tilté »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, elle comprendra plus vite que tu ne le crois. Mais j'ai toujours détesté les poux…. Et je vais me faire un plaisir d'écraser celui-là…. Il me dira tout »

-« C'est étrange, mais j'ai presque pitié pour lui…. Presque ! » dit Ron en voyant le regard mauvais d'Harry.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

A l'hôpital, Hermione avait les sourcils fronçaient depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand elle releva rapidement la tête.

-« Ils se sont plantés de bestiole » murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers la fenêtre, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration que quand elle souffla de soulagement. Puis elle regarda tout autour d'elle, inquiète. Elle se leva pour mieux voir les murs et le plafond, quand soudain le bruit du verre casé la fit se retourner vers le lit en hurlant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance, dans ce chapitre, un personnage de la saga HP apparait sous un jour qui peut choquer. C'est quelque chose qui existe dans la vie, mais c'est assez peu courant pour paraître étrange, il s'en va de soit. J'espère que vous prendrez cela pour au 2nd degrè qu'au 1er. Bise!_

* * *

**Mots à placer :**

**Chimère :  
**_Monstre fabuleux, à tête de lion, corps de chèvre et queue de dragon, vomissant du feu_.

**Héraldique :  
**_Qui étudie les blasons et armoiries_ .

**Hermaphrodite :  
**_Animal qui possède à la fois des organes mâles et des organes femelles._

**Moine :  
**_Religieux vivant dans une communauté_.

**Sombrero :  
**_Chapeau mexicain, à large bord_.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

-« C'était pas la coccinelle le Mangemort…. Mais ça » dit Ron en mettant le bocal sous le nez d'Harry.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes »

-« Regarde…. T'en connais beaucoup des mages noirs qui peuvent avoir l'apparence d'une coccinelle ? C'est tout l'opposé de ce qu'ils sont…. On aurait du réfléchir »

-« Tandis que ça, c'est réellement ce qu'ils sont…. Mon gars, t'es mal barré ! » dit Harry avec un petit rire sadique.

-« Avec Hermione qui me les a fait apprendre, je comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas tilté »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, elle comprendra plus vite que tu ne le crois. Mais j'ai toujours détesté les poux…. Et je vais me faire un plaisir d'écraser celui-là…. Il me dira tout »

-« C'est étrange, mais j'ai presque pitié pour lui…. Presque ! » dit Ron en voyant le regard mauvais d'Harry.

-« Qui l'eu cru quand même ? Ça, c'est vraiment ma vision du Mangemort…. D'après toi, c'est quoi ? »

-« Un tique. Ou une tique, je me souviens plus….. Ou un acarien »

-« Un être abject, vivant au crochet des autres, lui refilant sa maladie…. C'est vraiment comme ça que je voyais les Mangemorts. Commençons l'interrogatoire, que je sache enfin ce que ce vieux sagouin me veut encore »

-« D'accord. Laisse-moi le préparer…. Tu veux utiliser quelle méthode ? »

-« Moldue…. Quitte à me salir les mains, autant le faire correctement »

-« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

-« Il s'en prend à ma femme »

-« Ta fiancée »

-« C'est pareil. Il s'en est assez pris à ma famille…. Mes parents, mon parrain….. Mon enfant et ma promise…. Et il a tenté de vous tuer, vous, mes amis. Il a assez tué d'innocents comme ça, il a assez tué de membres de ma famille. Assez, tu entends…. Je t'ai déjà demandé si tu me suivrais dans mes décisions. Je te repose cette question…. Si dans 2 ans, au maximum, Voldemort et son empire de terreur sont détruits. Si dans 2 ans tu peux voir tes enfants grandir sans risque…. Cela ne vaudrait-il pas la peine de se donner à fond, maintenant ? »

-« Si bien sûr. Prendre ma retraite dans 2 ans, ce serait génial….. »

-« Hermione sera des nôtres ? »

-« Je pense que oui…. »

-« Mais tu n'es pas sûr de toi ? »

-« Disons que depuis le temps qu'on combat Voldemort, à notre manière. Jusqu'où faudra-t-il aller pour réussir ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien encore…. Tout dépend ce qu'il compte faire »

-« Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'interroger la vermine »

-« Bingo…. Alors on s'y met !»

-« Oui chef !»

-« Arrête avec ça. Je n'ai jamais été ton supérieur, et je ne le serais jamais…. Faisons front, ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre. Comme toujours…. »

-« Alors tu t'occupes de la méthode moldue, je m'occupe de la partie sorcier…. Tu es le méchant et je suis le gentil Auror »

-« Comme le bon et le méchant flic. Ouais, je connais…. On s'y met, on s'y met…. On verra ensuite ce qu'on fera, sans information, ça ne sert à rien de partir en guerre ! »

La première chose qu'ils firent, fut de rendre sa forme humaine à l'animagus. Le Mangemort se tenait droit et c'était une personne de carrure imposante. Le Mangemort était aussi grand que Ron, mais étrangement, son ventre contrastait avec la finesse de ses épaules.

-« Enlevons-lui ses vêtements…. Mais doucement, pour voir quel cadeau explosif il nous réservait » dit Harry.

Ron fit apparaître une série de miroirs à manche télescopique ainsi qu'une boîte à outils, avec le nécessaire pour le déminage. Ils commencèrent donc par vérifier chaque centimètre de l'ouverture de la robe du Mangemort, pour être sûrs qu'elle n'était pas reliée à la bombe. Ils découpèrent ensuite la robe, libérant ainsi le corps du Mangemort. Chaque morceau d'étoffe noire était carbonisé afin d'éliminer les risques. C'est Ron qui retira la cagoule du Mangemort, après qu'Harry lui ait assuré que ce n'était pas relié à la bombe.

-« Parkinson ! » cracha Ron.

-« Fallait s'en douter…. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'elle serait une sangsue »

-« Mais non, une sangsue ça se voit vite…. Et puis, dans les 2 cas, ça te suce le sang »

-« Bon, désarmons cette bombe. En espérant que se soit la seule »

La bombe en question était cousue sur un gilet. Il y avait une douzaine de pains de plastiques, reliés à un compte à rebours de 1s, lui-même relié à un détonateur dans la main du Mangemort. La première chose qu'ils firent fut de retirer le détonateur de la main de Parkinson. Ron avait étudié les bombes avec un spécialiste, il désarma le gilet-bombe et le retira du dos de Parkinson, avec l'aide d'Harry. C'était une bombe simple, Voldemort ne devait pas penser que son plan pourrait échouer. La bombe fut placée dans un fût spécial, pour être séparée en ses divers composants, réutilisables par les Aurors lors des raids contre les Mangemorts.

-« Tu crois qu'elle en cache d'autres ? » demanda Ron.

-« Tu veux vraiment qu'on la déshabille ?… Eurk ! »

-« Je sais…. Je sens que je vais avoir des cauchemars pendant une semaine. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, comme tu dis…. Et puis, si on la réveille nue, elle se rendra plus rapidement compte qu'elle ferait mieux de nous parler »

-« Oui…. Je vais passer dans un bain de désaffectant dès que j'ai fini »

-« On sera 2…. N'en parle pas à Hermione, j'aimerais dormir ailleurs que sur le canapé cette fois »

-« Promis…. Tu n'en parleras pas à Ann quand…. »

-« Elle se réveillera…. J'en suis sûr. Et plus vite on finit la sale besogne, plus vite on retrouve nos moitiés »

-« Enfin une bonne nouvelle…. Bon, Parkinson, c'est pas que, mais on va voir ce qui attire Malefoy »

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'eux 2 ? J'aurais parié qu'il aimait les hommes » dit Ron.

-« Moi aussi…. Il me regardait bizarrement la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé »

Les 2 jeunes hommes prirent des pincettes et des ciseaux pour dénuder Parkinson. Harry s'occupait de son dos tandis que Ron se coltinait le devant. Ils retirèrent précautionneusement et délicatement les vêtements de la Serpentarde. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se rendit compte que Ron ne faisait plus rien. Intrigué, il fit le tour pour voir ce qu'avait Ron.

Il trouva son ami, totalement fixe, comme paralysé, avec la bouche entrouverte et son expression faciale était un mélange entre l'étonnement et le dégoût. Il remarqua que les yeux de Ron faisaient un aller-retour entre le haut et le bas du corps de Parkinson. Il regarda ce qui gênait autant son ami. Il comprit très vite où il y avait un problème.

-« Ron ! »

-« C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? »

-« S'en n'est pas une…. C'est très rare, mais ça arrive »

-« Jusqu'à il y a une seconde, j'aurais juré que malgré tout, elle était une fille…. Mais là…. C'est quoi ? »

-« Partie supérieure féminine, partie inférieure masculine…. On appelle ça un **hermaphrodite** »

-« C'est mâle ou femelle ? »

-« C'est les 2…. Je ne pensais pas en voir chez les sorciers »

-« Ben moi non plus »

-« Ça va, tu t'en remets ? »

-« C'est pas une semaine de cauchemars, c'est carrément un mois »

-« Ça fait un choc, en effet…. Mais bon, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi Malefoy l'apprécie…. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ben oui, elle lui donne l'impression d'avoir une relation hétérosexuelle, sans pour autant le privé de son plaisir d'homosexualité »

-« Il semble normal. Enfin, comme la majorité…. Mais n'est pas frustré par ses inclinations ? »

-« Tout à fait…. »

-« C'est dégueulasse. Du Serpentard et du Malefoy tout craché…. Tu crois que Lucius et Narcissa sont au courant ? »

-« Si c'est le cas, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir leurs têtes, quand il le leur a annoncé »

-« Ouais, et moi donc. Cette fois, c'est promis, on ne s'arrête que lorsque tu jugeras que tu as obtenu les informations que tu désires »

-« Oui…. Sors la chaise spéciale. La dernière fois il s'est tué en se tordant les doigts, libérant le poison…. Peuvent pas se laisser interroger comme tout le monde ? »

-« Laisse tomber, Harry…. Finissons ce boulot »

Les garçons utilisèrent un sortilège pour ramollir les articulations de Pansy afin de l'attacher à une chaise spéciale. Elle avait des sangles pour chaque doigt, les poignées, la taille et les chevilles. Des mauvais coups de pieds avaient fait du mal à de nombreux Aurors, ils prenaient leurs précautions depuis. Ils réveillèrent ensuite Parkinson qui eut un rictus mauvais avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait échoué. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se tordre les doigts, mais sans succès.

-« Et non…. Tu vas devoir nous parler » dit Ron « Vaudrait mieux le faire vite, sinon Harry se mettra en colère »

-« Ouh j'ai peur »

-« Tu devrais » dit Harry en lui mettant une gifle magistrale « Zut, tu saignes…. On peut le faire cordialement ou pas. C'est toi qui vois »

-« Crève…. Toi et ta poufiasse ! »

Harry alla chercher une massue, dans la pièce annexe et revint. Pansy le regarda intriguée, mais elle prit peur lorsqu'il arma son bras. Harry patienta un instant avant de lui éclater le pied gauche, écrasant tous ses os en un bruit macabre.

-« Bien…. Tu as assez d'os pour que la torture dure longtemps. C'est toi qui donnes le rythme…. Tu me donnes la réponse à ma question, on passe à une autre question…. Si tu me donnes les renseignements que je veux, tu pourras t'en sortir, s'en presque rien…. Alors, on fait affaire ou pas ? »

-« Je parle…. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

-« Pourquoi s'en prendre aux miens ? »

-« Pour détruire ton moral »

-« Ouais…. Quel meilleur moyen. Qu'est-ce qu'il prévoie encore ? »

-« J'en sais rien » dit Pansy, mais Harry armait son bras « J'te jure…. Je n'ai pas assez de puissance dans ses rangs pour faire partie des privilégiés…. »

-« Soit…. Où je le trouve ? »

-« Dans un monastère…. Un cloître ou une abbaye, je ne sais pas la différence ! »

-« C'est quoi une abbaye ? » demanda Ron.

-« Un ancien lieu de culte. C'est une vieille construction en pierres, dédiée au culte du Dieu des chrétiens…. En général on y trouve des **moines** qui vivent isolés, en communauté. Une abbaye est aux moines ce qu'un couvent est aux bonnes sœurs »

-« Ok, j'ai compris… Continue »

-« Quelle abbaye ? »

-« Je ne connais pas le nom »

-« Décris-là »

-« Elle est en ruine »

-« Comme beaucoup »

-« Elle est sur une colline »

-« Oui…. Ensuite »

-« J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des vieilles pierres »

-« As-tu entendu parlé d'une historique particulière ? »

-« Euh…. Je crois que les moines étaient des spécialistes des blasons »

-« Des moines **héraldiques** ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui…. Je crois que c'est le mot »

-« Pourquoi eux ? »

-« Le Lord Noir voulait utiliser leur bibliothèque cachée pour étudier le blason de sa famille…. Et ceux des autres fondateurs…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est juste des ouï-dire…. »

-« Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir…. Ah non, encore une question, pourquoi cette bombe ? »

-« Pff…. Tu n'as pas compris ? On veut trucider ta greluche…. Cette poufiasse ne mérite pas de baiser avec toi. On fera tout ce qui est possible pour t'empêcher d'avoir un enfant avec elle »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en étranglant son cou « Pourquoi ? »

-« Devine » murmura Pansy.

-« Tu vas me le dire…. De ton plein grès, fait-moi confiance »

-« Tu en sais trop déjà…. Et ça, tu ne dois pas le savoir encore »

-« Ron, recule »

-« Hein ? »

-« Passe derrière moi…. Tout de suite »

-« Ok…. Que vas-tu faire ? »

-« _Chimerus_ » dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Pansy.

Une **Chimère** sortit de la baguette d'Harry et entra dans le corps de Pansy. Harry et Ron la virent se tordre de douleurs, l'entendirent hurler, alors que des plaies et des brûlures apparaissaient sur son corps.

-« C'est presque un sort interdit, tu le sais ? »

-« Oui…. Mais lorsque le sortilège sera annulé, elle ou il n'aura plus de traces corporelles…. Même son pied sera réparé…. Je veux savoir pourquoi il veut la tuer »

-« Mais savoir où il est serait mieux, non ? »

-« Je sais où il est…. Il n'y a pas tant d'abbaye héraldique que ça en Europe. Quand en plus elle est sur une colline, il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité »

-« Si tu le dis, c'est toi le chef… Combien de temps tu la laisses souffrir ? »

-« J'en sais rien…. Va prévenir les gars qu'ils auront un Mangemort et une bombe à récupérer, quand on partira…. »

-« Tu ne la tues pas ? »

-« Non…. Voldemort s'en chargera ! »

-« Pour sûr…. Bon, j'y vais. Fais pas de bêtises »

-« Oui…. »

Ron laissa Harry seul avec Pansy, regrettant son départ, pour Pansy. Voldemort voulait tuer Ann, et pour autre chose que le moral d'Harry. Et ce dernier saurait bien pourquoi, un jour ou l'autre…. Et plus se serait long, plus il serait méchant, faut pas s'en prendre à sa famille…. Et il n'aime pas ne pas savoir une chose sur un membre de sa famille, surtout si cela implique que Voldemort est aux trousses de cette personne.

Ron revint dans le bureau 30 minutes après en être partie. Il y trouva Ginny, les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry apparut. Il remarque de suite Ginny en train de s'occupait les mains avec un des bibelots sonores de Ron. C'était un objet à pendre dans un courant d'air, pour faire de la musique. Il avait la forme d'un **sombrero** sur lequel des fils avec des morceaux de coquillages étaient accrochés. Ron l'avait eu dans un restaurant, comme décoration de glace. Pour le moment, il était toujours accroché à un pic et Ginny le faisait tourner avec ses doigts, dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda durement Harry.

-« Je viens d'arriver » répondit Ron « Ginny ? »

La jeune Weasley releva le menton et croisa le regard de son frère. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour indiquer Harry. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva en faisant tomber son sac à main.

-« Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ? »

-« Je…. Je…. Ann »

-« Quoi Ann ? »

-« Ann est… »

Harry fondit sur elle et l'empoigna par les épaules. Il la secoua comme un prunier la colère et la peine montant en lui.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé à Ann ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Mots à placer : **

**Centurion :  
**_Officier commandant la légion romaine. Cela signifie « qui commande une compagnie de 100 hommes »_

**Coccyx :  
**_Petit os situé à l'extrémité inférieure de la colonne vertébrale, articulé avec le sacrum._

**Cueva :  
**_Cabaret, généralement installé en sous-sol ou dans une cave, où se donnent des spectacles de chants et de danse Flamenco._

**Immelman :  
**_Figure d'acrobatie aérienne, constituant en un ½ looping vertical suivi d'un ½ tonneau._

**Vair :  
**_Adjectif signifiant « gris-bleu, bigarré »  
__1) Fourrure de petit-gris.  
__2) Une des 2 fourrures du blason, composée de petites pièces en forme de clochetons, disposés tête-bêche sur des lignes horizontales.  
__Homonymes : ver, verre, vers, vert._

**Note : **

Petit Gris :  
_1) Variété d'écureuil de Russie, de Sibérie, dont la fourrure est gris ardoisé.  
__2) Variété d'escargot à coquille brunâtres et chagrinée._

Clochetons :  
_1) Petit clocher.  
__2) Ornement en forme de petit clocher pyramidal, décorant les contreforts, la base des flèches, les angles d'un édifice._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

La jeune Weasley releva le menton et croisa le regard de son frère. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour indiquer Harry. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva en faisant tomber son sac à main.

-« Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ? »

-« Je…. Je…. Ann »

-« Quoi Ann ? »

-« Ann est… »

Harry fondit sur elle et l'empoigna par les épaules. Il la secoua comme un prunier, la colère et la peine montant en lui.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé à Ann ? » demanda Harry en la secouant « Répond ! »

-« Harry…. C'est…. Ce n'est pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de soulagement »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ann est sortie du coma »

-« Vrai ? » demanda Harry.

-« Vrai de vrai…. Elle est réveillée…. »

-« Faut que j'aille la voir »

-« Attend » dit Ginny en l'attrapant par le bras « Il y a un souci »

-« Explique »

-« Ann est sortie du coma…. Oui…. Elle ne dort plus, ses yeux sont ouverts, elle respire toute seule…. Oui….. Ça, c'est le côté positif »

-« Mais ? Puisque s'il y a un côté positif, il y en a un négatif »

-« Mais elle n'est pas avec nous »

-« Hein ? »

-« Elle est présente physiquement, mais son esprit est ailleurs…. Je voulais que tu le saches avant de la voir, elle ne reconnaît personne. Ou plutôt, c'est comme si elle ne voyait personne…. Elle a fait peur à Hermione en attrapant une branche d'orchidée et en faisant chuter le vase, mais elle n'a pas vu Hermione. Elle est comme….. Ça va être dur pour toi. Voilà…. Elle est comme les parents de Neville »

-« Noooon » murmura Harry en tombant sur le sol, tout juste retenu par Ron « Non, pas ça…. »

-« Doc…. Doc veut te voir, il t'expliquera tout ce que ça implique, et les raisons probables de cet état. J'ai tenu à venir vous chercher en vitesse…. Au cas où elle retombe dans le coma »

-« Aller, viens Harry » dit Ron en le soutenant « Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, elle retrouvera le chemin »

-« Je prierais pour que tu ais raison, mon ami. C'est la seule chose qui me reste à faire…. » dit Harry avant de penser « _Pour le moment, et pour elle. Mais pas pour moi…. Je te promets, mon amour, je te promets qu'il ne te fera pas de mal…. Qu'il ne te fera plus de mal _»

Ron, Ginny et Harry réussirent à sortir sans se faire arrêter par des collègues de travail. Harry était blanc comme un linge, et il avait de la chance que Ron soit là, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu rejoindre Ste-Mangouste dans l'état psychique où il était. A leur entrée dans l'hôpital, Doc vint les voir rapidement, avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la chambre d'Ann.

-« Explique-moi. Tout, en détail, sans prendre de gants…. » demanda Harry, même si c'était plus un ordre.

-« Physiquement, elle va bien. L'œdème au cerveau s'est résorbé, ses fonctions vitales sont correctes…. Et elle pourra avoir d'autres enfants…. »

-« Mais les voudra-t-elle avec moi ? »

-« Franchement ? »

-« Franchement ! »

-« J'en sais rien. Je veux dire, elle est en pleine forme…. Mais son esprit est ailleurs. Elle se faisait une telle joie de t'annoncer sa grossesse. Elle savait à quel point tu voulais une famille, même si c'était plus tôt que prévu…. C'est ça, la cause de son absence. La perte de votre enfant, ça l'a touché plus que je ne m'y attendais…. »

-« Mais elle n'est pas au courant » dit Ginny.

-« Elle le sait. Lorsque je l'auscultais, elle a posé une main sur son ventre, et les larmes sont venues toutes seules. C'était étrange, son visage était de marbre, mais les larmes coulaient…. Puis elle a regardé dehors, et plus rien »

-« Elle souffre, et pour ne pas souffrir, elle s'est enfermée dans un autre monde ? » demanda Ron.

-« Exact…. Et là, je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Mais toi, oui » dit Doc en regardant Harry.

-« Que dois-je faire ? »

-« Etre là, lui donner de l'amour, lui montrer que tu tiens à elle. Il lui faut du calme, du soleil, et de la compagnie…. Il faudrait éviter la présence d'enfants, c'est trop brusque encore…. »

-« D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

-« Bien…. Maintenant, tu es prêt ? »

-« La voir en train de vivre, même de cette manière, c'est déjà mieux que de la voir sur son lit »

-« C'est ce qu'il faut se dire, en effet » dit Doc « Ne la brusques pas, elle pourrait s'enfermer encore plus »

-« D'accord…. »

Harry frappa à la porte, et Hermione vint lui ouvrir. Anaïs était sa meilleure amie maintenant, et la voir dans cet état ça faisait de la peine à Hermione, qui avait pleuré en les attendant. Elle céda sa place dans la chambre et rejoignit les bras de Ron pour une étreinte réconfortante.

Anaïs était assise, sur son lit, et regardait à travers la fenêtre. Elle était aussi immobile qu'une statue, mais elle avait la beauté des statues de l'antiquité grecque. Harry la trouva très belle, encore plus qu'avant, mais son regard vide lui fit mal au cœur. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, comme s'il n'existait pas, qu'il était transparent.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui signifier sa présence. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle, la faisant bouger un peu. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Elle le regarda longuement, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il remarqua la ride entre ses 2 sourcils, ride qui apparaissait quand elle se posait une question dont elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle leva une main vers Harry, lui caressant la joue, mais les yeux toujours vides. Puis la main quitta la joue d'Harry pour retomber sur le lit. Elle cessa de « regarder » Harry pour retourner à sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

-« D'accord, j'ai compris » dit Harry, retenant l'émotion dans sa voix « On va dehors »

Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir, où ses amis étaient regroupés.

-« C'est déjà un progrès par rapport à son état d'avant » dit Doc pour le réconforter.

-« Elle veut aller dehors…. Tu penses que ça peut se faire ? »

-« Oui…. Pas ce soir, mais dès demain, tu pourras la conduire dehors »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Laisse-la te guider vers sa guérison. Elle se bat intérieurement…. Elle est partagée entre son amour pour toi, et la peine d'avoir perdu ton enfant »

-« Lequel vaincra ? »

-« L'amour, bien sûr. Mais un premier enfant, autant attendu…. C'était une raison pour que tu restes plus près d'elle. Occupe-toi d'elle, ne la laisse pas tomber maintenant…. Elle reviendra, j'en suis certain. Fait-lui confiance un peu »

-« Ouais…. »

Harry retourna dans la chambre d'hôpital, et s'assit sur le siège où il avait passé tant d'heure déjà. Le temps passa sans qu'il s'en rende compte, trop heureux de la voir vivre un peu plus qu'avant. Il s'endormit, peu de temps après qu'elle ait rejoint les bras de Morphée, rassuré de savoir que ce serait un sommeil normal cette fois-ci.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à l'aube et pu de nouveau l'observer à son réveil, ses yeux papillonnant, s'habituant à la lumière. Sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, pour les humidifier. Elle s'étira, tel un chat, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Cela rassura Harry, elle refaisait les gestes habituels, peu à peu, elle reviendra à elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Harry. Elle se releva en vitesse, ses grands yeux vivants. Elle lui sourit avant que les larmes ne coulent de nouveaux et qu'elle ne retourne dans son monde de souffrance. Elle détourna alors la tête et se repositionna pour regarder le parc de l'hôpital.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, la toucha, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle avait été là, pendant si peu de temps. Mais elle avait été là. L'espoir revenait, mais la hantise aussi. Il attrapa la brosse à cheveu et commença à démêler la chevelure de sa fiancée.

-« Je te promets, mon amour…. Je te promets qu'il ne fera pas ce qu'il a prévu. Peu importe ce que dit le blason de ta famille, tu ne lui seras pas offerte en sacrifice…. Tu ne porteras pas son enfant. Je ne le laisserais pas te souiller, je te le promets…. S'il t'arrivait encore un malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais »

Comme si, malgré tout, elle avait senti les doutes et les peurs d'Harry, Anaïs se laissa choir contre lui. Trop heureux, Harry la prit dans ses bras, profitant de cette simple étreinte, de cette preuve d'une réaction d'Anaïs.

Lorsque Ginny entra dans la chambre avec une chaise roulante, elle les trouva ainsi enlacés. Elle toussota pour qu'Harry se rende compte de sa présence. Il la regarda mais ne desserra pas l'étreinte.

-« Bonjour Ginny » murmura Harry.

-« Ça va toi ? »

-« On fait aller…. Tu as vu, elle est venue d'elle-même dans mes bras pendant que je lui brossais les cheveux »

-« C'est merveilleux…. Ne perds pas espoir Harry, elle reviendra »

-« Oui…. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à la vouloir près de moi » murmura Harry.

-« Comment ça ?…. » demanda Ginny.

-« Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je parle à voix haute »

-« On dirait…. Je lui pose une perfusion, pour qu'elle se nourrisse, et tu pourras l'emmener dans le jardin »

-« Elle l'a regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil » dit Harry « La liberté lui manque »

-« Le soleil…. Tu me disais souvent qu'elle adorait le soleil »

-« Oui…. C'est mon petit soleil à moi » dit Harry.

-« Voilà, la perfusion est en place…. Tu m'aides ? »

-« Oui »

Une fois dans le fauteuil roulant, même si son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre, Harry emmena Ann jusque dans le jardin. Les papillons se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, l'un d'eux vint même se poser sur la main tendue de la jeune femme. Harry l'emmena jusqu'au belvédère, remarquant que les fleurs se tournaient vers elle sur son chemin, telles des tournesols. Ann avait toujours eu un don avec la nature, et Harry savait maintenant pourquoi, et aussi pourquoi Voldemort la voulait pour lui.

Il était sûr d'une chose, sa tendre amie n'avait aucune idée de sa destinée et encore moins de son pouvoir, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas la puissance magique pour se protéger. Se protéger des autres, mais se protéger d'elle-même aussi. Pour le moment, il souhaitait juste profiter de sa présence, il commencerait à penser à sa protection dès le soir.

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée se déroulait, le parc prenait vie. Harry put observer les diverses maladies que les sorciers pouvaient avoir. Il y avait un malade atteint de Sautite Aigue, le faisant sauter à chaque pas et c'était pire lorsqu'il devait s'asseoir. Les infirmiers lui avaient installé un trampoline pour qu'il puisse sauter sans se faire mal à cause d'une mauvaise réception. Harry le regardait faire des sauts, de plus en plus hauts, de plus en plus acrobatique. Des saltos, avant et arrières, des vrilles, des groupés, et mêmes des **Immelmans**.

Les infirmiers le ramenèrent assez vite dans sa chambre, puisque ses sauts avaient presque failli le tuer lors d'un mauvais rebond. Harry repris alors son observation, il vit Ginny en train de guider un **Centurion** romain, sur une bouée flottante. Harry ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il était habillé ainsi, et la raison pour laquelle il flottait sur une bouée. Après avoir amené le général romain près d'une fontaine, Ginny rejoignit Harry sous le belvédère.

-« Ça va ? »

-« Oui…. Elle ne regarde que le bosquet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle observe, mais elle s'y intéresse de près »

-« Elle doit avoir remarqué la famille d'écureuils qui s'y est installé…. »

-« Des écureuils ? »

-« Oui…. Des petits-gris. Même si se sont des écureuils de Sibérie, ils sont bien ici »

-« Ginny ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton patient en bouée ? »

-« Il est fou. C'était un historien, spécialiste de la magie antique…. Seulement il y a eu un problème lorsqu'il a visité des ruines. La magie du lieu l'a emmené dans le passé, il était là-bas et ici en même temps. Sa raison n'a pas tenu le choc, il est devenu fou…. Depuis lors, il vit dans le passé, avec son corps du présent…. »

-« Et pourquoi une bouée, et surtout flottante ? »

-« Il a voulu courser un patient qui se prend pour un Gaulois. Seulement le sol était en train de se laver, et il a glissé…. Résultat, fracture du **coccyx**. Avec une armure, le choc a été rude…. Les sandales, ce n'est pas le pied sur le marbre humide…. »

-« Et la bouée ? »

-« Le coccyx, quand il est cassé, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir, et marcher c'est dur. Alors pour te déplacer, ce n'est pas le mieux…. La bouée permet que le postérieur ne soit pas en contact avec une surface, et en même temps de se déplacer »

-« Ah oui…. Pas con »

-« Je trouve aussi. Je vais te chercher de quoi manger, ainsi que des noisettes pour les écureuils…. Si elle veut voir les petits-gris, il faudra les attirer avec de la nourriture »

-« Merci Ginny »

-« Je t'en pris. Tu es mon ami, et je devais être demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage, Ann me l'avait promis…. Et il est hors de question que je ne puisse pas me pavaner à ton mariage…. Alors ne me dis pas merci, c'est purement égoïste »

-« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? »

-« Non, mais pour la demoiselle d'honneur, c'est la vérité…. »

-« Ginny, je te promets que tout ça finira vite et que je pourrais enfin l'épouser »

-« Et vous aurez encore plus d'enfants qu'une famille Weasley »

-« J'espère bien, que je puisse me mesurer à vous…. Enfin, une famille à la fois »

-« Oui…. Bon, je reviens avec de quoi te sustenter »

-« Merci…. »

Ginny les quitta, voyant Harry en train d'observer son amie, puisqu'il ne pouvait guère faire plus.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au crépuscule, alors que le parc était désert, Ginny revint voir Harry. Elle avait fini son service et s'apprêter à rejoindre son petit ami pour une soirée latine. Elle avait d'ailleurs revêtu une tenue de Sévillane, rouge et noire, avec des roses dans ses cheveux coiffés en chignon.

-« Tu vas faire un séjour chez les fous toi aussi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si tu es capable de faire de l'humour, c'est que ça va…. Non, Marco, mon copain, tu t'en souviens ? »

-« Oui, celui qui n'est pas assez macho à ton goût »

-« Ouais…. Enfin, il est d'origine espagnole »

-« D'où la tenue ? »

-« Mais non…. Ce soir, il m'emmène dans une **Cueva**, c'est une sorte de bar ou de discothèque, mais où on danse le flamenco…. C'est pour ça la tenue »

-« D'accord, je comprends mieux…. »

-« Tu as vu les écureuils ? »

-« Ils commencent à sortir…. Je ramènerais Ann à sa chambre »

-« Tu lui donneras un bain aussi, je suis sûre qu'elle aimera…. Hermione est passée prendre des affaires chez vous, pour lui mettre autre chose, et pour qu'elle ait son confort…. Doc pense que si elle est dans un milieu familier, ou avec des objets familiers, elle se sentira en sécurité »

-« D'accord…. Je ferais ça. Passe une bonne soirée »

-« Merci…. Rentrez vite, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle prenne froid…. Et le parc n'est plus trop sûr la nuit »

-« Oui docteur »

-« Pas encore, mais j'y travaille…. Ne fais pas de bêtises »

-« Moi ? Jamais, tu me connais »

-« Que trop bien, c'est pour ça que je te le dis…. Ciao »

-« A demain »

Ginny quitta le Belvédère pour rejoindre son ami. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ann eut une réaction. Elle indiqua le bosquet, et Harry l'y emmena, ou du moins s'en approcha. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, malgré la faible luminosité de la lune descendante, il put voir qu'un des écureuils, un des jeunes, s'approcher d'eux avec méfiance. Mais Ann tendit la main, et il grimpa sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à caresser le **vair** de l'animal. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua que la couleur du petit-gris était plus sombre qu'il s'y attendait.

-« Myrtle » murmura Ann.

-« Myrtle ? » demanda Harry, trop heureux de l'entendre parler.

Mais Ann ne dit pas un mot de plus, elle caressait l'écureuil qui semblait très proche d'Ann. Il décida donc de les ramener tous les 2 dans la chambre.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La semaine passa tranquillement, Harry s'occupant d'Ann, et Ann s'occupant de Myrtle. Myrtle, d'après Doc, n'était pas un écureuil comme les autres. D'accord, sa fourrure était bigarrée de noir et de violet, ce qui était déjà étrange en soit. Mais en plus, elle semblait répondre aux moindres envies d'Ann. Ce n'était pas rare que Myrtle dorme dans le cou d'Ann, ou lui ramène une fleur du jardin.

Harry ne savait pas quoi en pensait, mais Myrtle rendait vie à Ann. Elle ne restait pas stoïque, elle caressait l'écureuil, jouait avec lui. Myrtle était une femelle, d'après ce que le vétomage lui avait dit, en même temps qu'Harry avait vérifié que ce n'était ni un animagus ni qu'elle était liée mentalement à un sorcier.

Le point positif était qu'Ann semblait vivre, le point négatif est qu'elle semblait vivre. Elle vivait, mais ses yeux étaient toujours vides.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

A la fin de la semaine, Harry avait acheté un petit collier rose avec une minuscule plaque, pour Myrtle. Cette dernière accepta de bonne grâce de porter ce collier alors qu'Harry sortait Ann dans le parc.

La journée se passa bien, sauf que Myrtle s'agita grandement à un moment. Harry n'arriva pas à la calmer, et il ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de 5 Mangemorts. Il s'avança pour les combattre, mais Myrtle lui mordit la cheville et il se retourna. Des Mangemorts s'approchaient d'Ann. Ils voulaient l'enlever.

Myrtle rejoignit Ann et monta sur sa tête. Aussitôt un dôme violet entoura la jeune femme. Mais les Mangemorts étaient trop près d'eux. Les sorts fusèrent, Harry dut se défendre. Il tua ou blessa gravement les Mangemorts qui s'approchaient de lui. Sa rage était telle qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Sa puissance était dévastatrice, sa colère était dévastatrice.

Il stoppa les 10 Mangemorts à lui tout seul avant de rejoindre Ann. Lorsqu'il franchit le dôme violet, Myrtle tomba sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Harry vérifia qu'elle était encore en vie, avant de prendre Ann dans ses bras. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Ron et les Aurors arrivèrent telle la cavalerie, après le combat. Les Aurors s'occupèrent de sécuriser les lieux pendant que Ron tentait de calmer Harry.

-« Je ne le laisserais pas faire » gronda Harry « Tu m'entends…. Il ne me la prendra pas »

-« Mais que veux-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer sous terre »

-« Tu te souviens qu'après l'accident, tu m'as dit que, quoique je décide, tu me suivras »

-« Oui »

-« Est-ce le cas encore aujourd'hui ? »

-« Bien sûr »

-« Bien. Rassemble tous les volontaires, dès ce soir…. »

-« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione, arrivant avec Doc.

-« Oui, merci…. »

-« Tu as l'air étrange » dit Doc.

-« Je t'expliquerais…. Doc, tu connais Ann ? »

-« Oui, je suis son médecin »

-« Si je te dis que dans quelques mois, Voldemort ne sera plus…. Quitterais-tu ton travail pour veiller sur elle et soigner mes hommes »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je te demande une réponse »

-« Oui…. Je ferais tout pour qu'il aille enfin en enfer »

-« Bien….. Démissionne, je t'embauche comme son docteur personnel…. »

-« Mais je…. »

-« Doc ? »

-« D'accord, de toute façon j'en avais marre de ces vieilles qui me font du gringue ! »

-« Bien…. Ron, Hermione ? »

-« On te suit, bien sûr » répondirent les amoureux.

-« D'accord…. Je la raccompagne à sa chambre, et on se retrouve dans la salle de briefing. Ron, contacte les volontaires, Hermione, je te confis ma raison de vivre. Ron te fera un résumé à son retour »

-« Bien »

-« Doc, contact Ginny et Marco. Ainsi que les Jumeaux Weasley…. Je veux tout le monde dans la salle, dans 1h…. Je vous exposerais mon plan »

-« D'accord…. »

Harry ramena Ann jusque dans sa chambre, suivit par Doc qui avait des hiboux à envoyer. Mais Ron et Hermione restaient en retrait.

-« Ron ? »

-« Oui mon ange »

-« Et si jamais…. »

-« Oui ? »

-« Et si jamais Harry devenait le nouveau Voldemort ? »

-« Hermione, avec des si, on mettrait Paris dans une bouteille »

-« Je sais, c'est moi qui t'ai appris cette expression »

-« Oui…. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec Ann près de lui, Harry ne deviendra pas mauvais…. J'en suis certain, tout se terminera bien »

-« J'espère…. »

* * *

**Note :** _et voilà, maintenant vous devriez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi un titre si sybillin... A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Harry et compagnie!_


End file.
